Amon (Grimoire)
Amon is one of the primary protagonists in the manga Devilman Grimoire. Amon was a demon from the Beast Tribe and was considered to be one of the strongest demons ever known. At the beginning of the series after being accidentally summoned by Miki Makimura, Amon took over the body of the wounded Akira Fudo. This was an inversion of the usual formula that had Akira's personality dominating over Amon. Appearance Amon resembles a more feral version of both the manga and anime design for Devilman with bluish green skin, black fur on the lower half of his body and head, eyes with red pupils and yellow sclera, red markings on his torso, abdomen, and face and red blades on his arms. He had small wings on the sides of his head, sharp fangs, black wings that spread out from his back with a red interior and a spaded tail. After taking over Akira's body, Amon shows his distinctive intimidating eyes with the outlines becoming very bold. In this form he has Akira's brown hair while wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white belt over pants that range from different colors including blue and red even in school. Personality Amon is a brutal and savage demon who strikes against all those that stands against him whether human or demon. Possessing Akira Fudo caused the human's subconsciousness to influence him, preventing Amon from killing Miki. Amon appears to have grown attached to Miki, learning love and justice from her and even falling in love with her. However it was this love that caused him to turn his back on these lessons of justice in order to protect her from any possible threats whether human or demon killing them in cold blood. Abilities and Powers Amon is easily one of the most powerful demons in the series, able to single handedly slaughter an entire group of demons without much effort. He can control his own anatomy, able to change his tissue into whatever is suitable such as growing blades on his arms, small heads inside his veins to fend off microscopic invaders, or wings on his back that allow him to fly. He can also expel energy from any part of his body in defense or offense. Near the end of the series, he was able to assume a giant form. Techniques *Thousand Cuts-thousands of shuriken made of demonic energy are launched from the star shaped stone in Amon’s stomach. *Saber Chop-a karate chop that can cut through the hardest stone. *Sonic Arrow-Amon's antennae fire a small beam of energy. *Micro-Termination Beam-Amon’s antibodies launch a bolt of lightning from their mouths to kill foreign elements. *Funeral Kick-a powerful roundhouse kick capable of reducing boulders to rubble. *Slasher Wings-two bladed wings sprout from his back allowing him to fly. *Purgatory Blast-A fiery blast launched from the openings in his back where Amon’s wings come out. *Damnation Beam-two beams of energy are fired from either fist. *Grater Fangs-a second pair of wings form, Amon wraps his wings around himself to form a jaw. *Circuit Interdite-Amon can harness his psychic power to astral project a giant version of himself making him nearly invincible. History Gallery Dcdc.png Nnnni.png|Amon with Akira's appearance. G 00 (2).jpg|Amon/Akira on the cover artwork grr.png ramon.png ammy.png sallon.png rey.png slash.png|Amon half transitioned mikon.png|Amon speculates what he may have looked like if he fused with Miki Ripe flesh.png|Amon imagines killing Miki kk.png|Amon's clawed flight mode rr.png anon.png|In flight mdh.png|Amon and Miki a v g.png|Ghelmer vs Amon gago.png|Amon dehydrates Ghelmer jhbmhb.png|Amon vs Ebain amosh.png Kkkkkkkkk.png|Amon slaughters Agwel Miki clones Ws.png|Amon in his hardest battle yet Ox.png|Amon vs Sirene klm,,.png|Amon and Sirene jijij.png|Amon rips Wagreb to pieces lmlml.png|Amon and Miki Vhgb.png|Amon prepares for flight rd.png|Amon vs Dorango u.png riop.png|Nyan guhj.png|Somewhat bewildered Amon gy.png|Faim vs Amon yguhijoo.png Rftgyu.png|Miki rides Amon ice.png|Amon and Dorango fuyk.png uiu.png kml.png mne.png sssss.png|Amon vs Sirene Freako.png hjjho.png|Amon and Rei Haguro l,.png|Amon and Miki share a tender moment ciew.png red.png sas.png|Amon's one sided fight with Naza hbkira.png opk.png Akom.png amono.png|Hyper Amon grabs.png amonoi.png amvz.png|Amon vs Ryo Utsugi gred.png Category:Grimoire characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Devilman Grimoire